Field
The present disclosure generally relates to configurable electronics and, in particular, electronics adapted for use in spacecraft.
Description of the Related Art
Mission control processors for satellites and other spacecraft are often customized for each mission to fit the unique requirements of the payload. Given the cost per pound of launching a spacecraft into orbit or beyond, it is vital that each pound of equipment operate at the highest possible efficiency. It is typically justifiable to spend the time and effort to produce one or more Application-Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs) customized to the particular requirements of each mission. A typical ASIC may cost $3-10 M dollars and take 2-3 years to develop. Additionally, the printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs) must be custom-designed to each set of ASICs.